


Before the bunker

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, I'm a fucking badass in this story, John actually has a heart, irl I'm fucking pissed about holly.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Ok just to be clear my real name is not Petra but my real name is confidential so I choose the name I want the most ok? Ok. Nice to see you to. Btw I will be updating this every Tuesday night even tho it's Sunday night but whatever. Xoxo
Relationships: Me/John Seed
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just to be clear my real name is not Petra but my real name is confidential so I choose the name I want the most ok? Ok. Nice to see you to. Btw I will be updating this every Tuesday night even tho it's Sunday night but whatever. Xoxo

She arrived at the church with all of her coworkers Pratt, Hudson, white horse, and Burke. She didn't really know of Burke. He was kind of a dick. She just wanted to be done with this and get it over with. They arrived and her, Hudson, Whitehorse, and Burke got out. They headed inside and she could already tell that this guy was insane, hasn't showered for weeks, and probably had headlice. "And I saw, was a Whitehorse." She saw a guy in trench coat with planes on it, he was wearing a blue shirt and black vest, the blue shirts buttons were opened a little bit showing a scar that said 'sloth'. She thought to herself "damn he is a hot dude" she noticed he was looking at her specifically and had a big'ole smirk on his face. She wasn't as appropriately dressed. She was wearing her deputy's coat but they didn't specifically say what shirts she was allowed to wear. She wore a buttoned up tied up top that was basically at her ribs. She snapped back to reality and the sheriff and the marshal were screaming at her to cuff the headliced man bunned preacher. "We need to get out of here" "let's go rookie". "Listen do you shower at all cuz I could get you a shampoo that all nice and fancy." "My child I find that I have no use for showering at the moment." She thought to herself. "Jesus Christ dirty ass, head lice ass, man bun ass, sadist. Perfect. Just what I need for my Tuesday night. She looked behind her to find the mans helpers following her. With the trencher coat guy in he lead. " AY. ARE STARING AT MY ASS?" The guy stopped in her tracks along with the girl and even bigger military looking dude. She snickered to herself while the guy she was taking to the helicopter looked very disappointed in her wording. "Don't worry you can preach to the other prisoners. 'BANG' "MARSHAL GODDAMMIT. ROOK IN THE HELICOPTER!." She got in and Pratt took off. His followers were climbing the helicopter like monkeys until one went into the blades head first. It made her almost vomit as the head got chopped off and it and the body went back to the ground. They crashed and she got knocked unconscious and woke up in a strange place tied to a chair it looked like a bunker. This couldn't be good...... Her vision was blurry, but she saw the blue shirt and she knew by now where she was. "Fucking hell I have a headache" "ah your awake. So are your ready for your confession my dear.?" "...ugh sure my confession is I like mcdonalds." "To bad slob is not a sin. No how about we start over. What's your name my dear?" "Eh. Jesus....Petra" her eyesight was still blurry but she could tell he was in front of her. "Ok now we can get started. What is your confession" "fine I'll give a real confession. I'm prideful in what I say and do but I also take medication for OCD and depression. And I have a very short temper and most time if I'm in a argument its always the other person ending up in the hospital." "Ahh wrath and pride. Very contagious sins" "ay you didn't tell me your name. I don't care if this is about me. What's your name my guy?" "John" "ok so am I gonna have to tell my sin to everyone here or...." "No my dear it's much more complicated then that... You see... Sin is like a cancer and you have to cut it out." " So your saying your gonna cute sin out of me.?" "First we must put the sin on your flesh and then cut it out." Ohhhhh so your a sadist to?" John chuckled. " my dear. Call me what you like. It won't change a thing" "well let's get to it JOHN" He started tattooing her on her left arm and she didn't stop him "eh this is fine. I wanted a new tattoo anyways" "well looks like it's your lucky day cuz your getting 2 new tattoos" " so are you a tattoo artist or something like that?" " I'm a lawyer" " a lawyer that's in a cult and does tattoos? Sounds legit." "You have a special additude. I just might let you keep your sin on your body." They stayed there in total silence as she thought he needed to focus. She always didn't struggle in situations like this. She knew it would make it worse. "So.... Are you like seeing anyone.?" "What are you asking my dear" "are dating anyone is what I'm asking genius." "Well yes of course I'm dating a girl nam-" "Johnny where have you been Jacob needs to talk to yo-" "who is she?" Petra was already annoyed cuz of her attention whore attitude. She could tell john was annoyed because he rolled his eyes when she came in. "Holly this is just a sinner in need of absolving." "Well hurry up. Jacob really needs to talk to you." Her heart dropped when Petra bit her lip to take dead skin off of her bottom lip. She thought it was a sign of attraction. "John. Sweetie can you leave for a sec?" "Holly I can't I'm in the middle o-" "john just do it."john left the room. "So your attracted to john from that lip biting action I saw" " hunny listen I have no interest in your mans" that was a big lie "so calm down sweaty" holly huffed and left the room as john entered again. He mumbled something "I gotta break up with her...." "You should definitely leave her. Like.... she is literally gone." "Excuse me but the people I date don't need to concern you." She looked at him and it was like something unlocked, like a chapter in a book about this guy, like a locked diary that you needed a key for. She looked at him as he was carving pride onto one arm, and wrath on the other, and she could tell that something about him told her he was just lonley, his relationship sort of seemed unhealthy anyways. Just one whore who was looking for a quick fuck every now and then. "Alright done. Well my dear I'll come in tommorow to take you to be cleansed" "ok....just let me sleep in....barely been sleeping late. Hehe" she was gonna escape after he left. She was just gonna run away somewhere safe. If anywhere was safe at all. She liked him. Liked him a different way somehow.....


	2. Saved from a blissful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit trash at writing and auto correct does not help on iPads. I'm sorry if there are writing errors.
> 
> Spoiler alert next thing I write if I finish this one is about "Petra" doing tracies shoebox from the new game.....so.....yeah......
> 
> John is not a psycho in this fic so don't be like . "That is not john you wrote him wrong." Cuz that's the way I intended to write him

She ran to a region full of hallucination flowers that were super pretty. It's like they were made that way on purpose. And probably were made that way on purpose. She saw a girl in a white dress. Kinda like the girl in the church, she was just dancing in a field. Petra walked over to the field and the girl saw her and pulled her hand, she went into green fog and then passed out for five seconds. "Welcome to the bliss. I know you've heard stories about me. That I'm a liar, a manipulator. I can tell you a true story." "Save me the bullsh-" "faith I told you to not do this drugging bullshit to her" 'John ?' She thought in her mind 'Am I safe anywhere' she came back to reality her eyes finally cleared back to blue. "Oh finally your awake." He picked her up and put her the front seat of a black car. "Let's take you to my ranch".

Hours Later

"Why the fuck is she here?!?" "Holly." "Don't holly me she is a sinner. I don't want sinners in this house." "....holly I'm sick of your absolute bullshit leave my ranch now!" She watched the entertainment while they didn't know she was awake. "Fine. Oh and john?" "What?" "Your gonna go to hell" "yeah? And I'll see you there." She couldn't help herself to keep quite. "DAMNNNN!" John looked at her with un amused eyes and holly huffed air as she left the ranch. Hopefully for good. "Christ. Listen dep...Petra I'm gonna go to bed, sleep on the couch. Explore my home I just dont give an absolute shit. Not right now. Go through my papers. Phone. What I have recorded on the tv. Just do what ever. Just don't come into my room."  
" ugh I'm good on the everything considering I literally have a conc-" she blacked out and went unconscious. John got a pillow from the closet and a blanket and put the pillow under her head, and the blanket on top of her and went to bed. She woke to him in one of his lounge chairs watching game of thrones. "Jesus christ could you turn that down?" "I have a head ache and don't need to hear khaleesi burning and chopping peoples heads off in meerine" "my tv." "Yeah. And my fucking words." She had a small temper so when people would be smart asses with her she would tend to put them in the hospital."Fine" " oh and by the way dep" "what" as she tried sitting up but immediately layed back down. "If you want a change of clothing, there is a box full of Hollis clothes and shoes in my closet. You can choose what you want to wear" " um.... I think I'll stay here considering I literally am not stable right now." Johns phone binged and he got up and put his jacket on. "The fuck you going pretty boy" he grinned at that "work. Remotes right there so if you manage to get up change it to something else. I'll have my men make you lunch."  
"I love that I slept in till 12:00!" He said bye then left the ginormous house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your having a blissful day today. I know I am sorta. New chapter I'm on a fucking role

"Ma'am?" "Uhhhh yeah?" There was a pretty girl that was wearing a black dress with the cult symbol. She must be here to cook you lunch like john said, or here to clean his already spotless house. Perfectionist, sweet.....sorta, and fucking hot. What else would you want in a guy?.

"John told me to cook you some food for lunch since you can't stand." "Oh...well can you grill a steak?" "Of course! Medium rare?" "How did you know?" "John likes his medium rare so I figured you would too.Since most people do like medium rare right?" "I think so.... Also can you please hand me that remote?" "Of course." She was like a obedient dog. She was really cute. Just sorta like a little girl.

She put some more pillows behind Petra's head, but when she went outside to put the steaks in the grill, Petra got up from the couch and very loudly said 'YES!'. The girl came back inside to find Petra walking upstairs. "Ma'am?" "What?" "Why are you going upstairs? Your not supposed to go into johns room." " well john said there was a box of Hollys clothes in his closet." "Why did he say you could wear them? Ohhhhh.....did they break up? Oh my lord I have been waiting for that since the dawn of time, she is excuse my language but....a bitch"

"Well.....yes they broke up and I get to wear the clothes that was left behind!" "Real sick. Ok anyways the steak will be done in about 50 minutes. John has beer in the fridge. There is chips and apples for you to snack on. I can't wait to see what your wearing!"  
" I hope she has fashion sense" "well sorta by the way you dress, she has your fashion sense." "Good to know". She headed into johns bedroom that was the definition of cologne. It smelled like he sprayed every single cologne he's ever owned in this bedroom. She then went into his closet and the smell wasn't any better, but her nose slowly adjusted. "Damn he really likes blue. Thousands of blue shirts it seems like, and black jeans, ok that's fucking me."  
"Ahh Hollys crap. Ok let's take a looksie" she looked through the box and found black boots, a tan tank top crop top, and some black high wasted jeans. Just her type of style. She braided her hair into 2 braids, her silver hair looked good in braids.

She came downstairs a few minutes later and holly was in the house looking around in the living room. "What the fuck are you doing" holly looked over to the staircase where Petra was standing. " what the fuck are you doing wearing my clothes?" "No no no. That's not how this works bitch, first of all I asked a question first so you need to answer it. Second of all Johnny said I could wear your clothes so. Answer my question." "I was looking for my diamond bracelet that I was wearing last night and took off." "This one in one on my hand right here?" "You don't deserve to wear that" "yet here I am, wearing your jewelry." Petra walked down stairs to "hand" holly her bracelet, but she head butted her on her fore head instead.  
Holly got knocked out and Petra dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door from the outside with a key that was on the side table.


End file.
